Tax Man Max
Tax Man Max is a song in Schoolhouse Rock!, which can be seen in Money Rock. The song teaches us about taxes. Money Rock A small, cute, sweet, and portly clown-like Vaudeville tap dancer named Max, A cute and cheeky girl named Scatter Sally and his 5 girlfriends, Tracy (dark skin), Annie (blonde hair), Kathy (tan skin), Joy (orange hair), and Natalie (red hair) explain how taxes are collected and how the revenue from those taxes is used. It is performed at Broadway. It is performed at Broadway. Lyrics Max: Welcome to the new variety, sit and relax. I'm that song and dance phenomenon, Max. Let me sing for you, do my thing for you,'Till they give me the axe. Here's the song I'm doing, gonna fill you in on tax. Tax is that familiar melody, sinful and true. Hum it if you've earned a dollar or two. Bucks are being spent by the government for whatever they do. Anyone who earns a living gives more than a few. Max: So our schools can be their best, So our roads will have no cracks; Someone fix those train tracks! I hear you callin', Uncle, and I'm payin' my tax. Max: Oh, these are my girls. Hello, girls. Tracy, Annie, Kathy, Joy, and Natalie: Hello, Max. Joy: Nice outfit. Tracy, Annie, Kathy, Joy, and Natalie: There are many different ways we pay what we owe. Max: Ladies, if you'll form a lovely tableau. Tracy: Income! Annie: Property! Kathy: Sales! Joy: Utility! Max: Candy bars in my show. Natalie: Oh! Tracy, Annie, Kathy, Joy, and Natalie: Licenses for dogs and cats! Max: And that's not all, you know. Max: Out of almost every dollar a person can make, City, State and Federal governments take... Natalie: Take what? Max: What they think is fair you givin' your share; Now and then there's a break. Max is talking taxes, Hey, have I kept you awake? Tracy, Annie, Kathy, Joy, and Natalie: For the things your town may need, For the things a country lacks, All good things take greenbacks. Max and Girls: We hear you callin', Uncle, and we're paying our tax. Tracy, Annie, Kathy, Joy, and Natalie: People do complain, Say their taxes are high; What am I to get in return? Max: Look around you friend, Max is showin' you why, Max, Tracy, Annie, Kathy, Joy, and Natalie: With your taxes, you support, How we live and how we learn. Max: Now here's the good news, Many things are tax deductibles. Which means their cost can be subtracted from the amount of income you'll be taxed on. Things like medicine, doctor bills, and supplies for your work. Max: So keep those receipts. Be kind to your parents at tax time. And remember April 15th. Tracy, Annie, Kathy, Joy, and Natalie: April 15th. What a showman you are, Max. Entertaining us with tax, In those snazzy plaid slacks. Max: These slacks are for my business. Tracy: Whee! Annie: Ha ha ha ha! Max: I tell you, I'll deduct them! Kathy: Oh! Natalie: Oh, yeah! Max: I hear you callin', Uncle, and I'm paying my tax. Tracy, Annie, Kathy, Joy, and Natalie: His tax, our Max. Max: And I'm deducting my sax. Category:Characters Category:Songs Category:Money Rock